1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to audio interface, and in particular to an audio interface device and method to selectively connect a three-wire analog or digital microphone through a three-wire analog audio jack connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analog microphone has a three-wire audio plug, requiring a three-wire (or three-contact) audio jack connector, and a digital microphone generally has a four-wire audio plug, requiring a four-wire (or four-contact) audio jack connector. Conventionally, both the three-wire audio jack connector and the four-wire audio jack connector are simultaneously provided to an electronic system to meet requirements of either analog or digital microphone. Such configuration of audio jack connectors inevitably increases dimensions and production costs of the electronic system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an audio interface requiring only a single connector for both analog and digital microphones.